Count Butler and the Island of Strange Animals
| Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 508 | Beli1 = 3048 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Butler and Strange Animal Island: Wild Animal | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 1245 | Beli2 = 6225 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Butler and Strange Animal Island: Strange Animal | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 8 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 2342 | Beli3 = 11710-14710 | Title3 = Strange Animal | Quest4 = Butler and Strange Animal Island: Savage Animal | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 8 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5553 | Beli4 = 24423 | Title4 = Animal King | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon clearing all 4 difficulties. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop Manuals :*The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manuals listed above. *Tony Tony Chopper Animal King has a chance to randomly appear on any difficulty. *This IS a recurring event but it follows a non-standard pattern. See Feature Film Frenzy for details. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Count Butler and the Island of Strange Animals FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General information This is not a very difficult FN, but it still requires some preparation. You will face all three bosses in their weak forms on the first stage, then you'll encounter President Heaby on stage 6, General Hotdog on stage 7, and Count Butler on stage 8. Heaby will start with very few HP put a very high DEF for few rounds, so you either need to kill him with a fixed damage special, or outwait his shield (time delayer works well here). He doesn't hit for much, at least. Hotdog does (6.2k or so) on a 2 turn CD. And Butler will attack for over 12k on a 3 turn CD. He will also put up an immunity for time delay, and delay shooter and striker specials for few turns. Recommended Captains * Double HP and ATK captains work well here. Given that the final boss is , Garp the Fist is probably one of the best choices, but others will allow you to tank through this stage without much problem. * Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru should allow you to tank everything up to and perhaps including the final boss hits (through for that you may need very high levels on him). * Mihawk can lead a workable slasher team, as is often the case * Most legends will probably work. Sengoku and Shanks are probably the best speed run captains here. Recommended Support Units * Usopp Usopp Golden Pound and other time delayers will work on mini bosses, but not on the final boss. Still probably worth it. * Sanji Diable Jambe Flambe, Kami Eneru, Maelstrom Spider Squard, or another fixed damage dealer can one shot Heaby. * Mr. 2 is Garp's best friend for full board orb set up. * Petty Officer Coby and similar characters help to capitalize on matching orbs Recommended Teams Recommended Sockets 30 Stamina Walkthrough Team Builder Helper Category:Pages with missing info